Remembering
by Louvampyer
Summary: The group talks about first kisses, and someone helps another remember... Lots and lots of couples talked about in here... oneshot


**Title: **Remembering**  
Author: **Didaverseend (Laura)**  
Feedback: **Iswhat makes me keep writing!**  
Characters: **all, -Benny

**Pairing: **Mark/Roger, Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, mention of Maureen/Mark, All sorts of them all over the place… **  
Word Count: **2,213**  
Rating: **R? nongraphic sex, and potty mouths…**  
Authors note: **Sorry… My spell check is broken… And this totally started as a romantic humor idea and moved to a semi smut fic… nothing hardcore though…

**Genre: **romance?**  
Summary: **The group talks about first kisses… from prompt 5 http/community. Umm… None? **  
Disclaimer: **I don't own Rent, it owns me

lj-cut text"What's your magic story?" "Ohh come on! I'm bored. It'll be a fun conversation!"

"I agree. We'll all learn a little something about everyone."

"Ugh. Do we have to?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

Everyone was hanging out in the loft on a very boring Wednesday night. Maureen and Joanne were sitting on the falling apart armchair, Angel was sitting on Collins lap at one end of the couch, Mimi was on the other end, and Mark and Roger were sitting beside each other with their backs to the couch.

Roger took a sip of beer. "…Fine. But I'm participating under protest."

Maureen clapped her hands. "Okay! So who wants to go first?"

Joanne shrugged her shoulders. "I'll go. I was studying, my roommate was annoying me, so I kissed her to make her go away."

Maureen just looked at her blankly. "That's it?"

"Ya. I was in private school, and my roommate was annoying me, so I kissed her to make her go away."

Maureen sighed. "That's a horrible story."

"Well what's your magic story?"

Maureen made a disgusted face. "Ugh. His name was Darryel. And I totally only made out with him because he was doing my history essay for me. He was a horrible kisser too. It was slopy and wet and eww! And I don't know _when_ the last time he brused his teeth was, but I had to make out with him for a whole minute! But I did get an A- on that paper." She now wore a rather smug smile.

"That's gross Maureen. That's like, low scale prostetution!" Mimi stuck her tongue out.

"At least I got something from it. It wasn't just some pointless kiss."

"I don't remember my first kiss." Everyone looked to Mimi, semi shock on their faces.

"How do you _not_ remember?"

"I was pretty drunk, and I know I was kissing some guy, but I don't remember who, and I don't remember what it was like. Probably slopy and messy and too much tongue, but that's just a guess. All I remember is the **candle** and the little packet of white powder. Someone was all pissed cause there was no needle anywhere, so we all got wasted instead."

Everyone was silent for a moment. "Okay, did anyone have a good kiss?"

Collins raised his hand. "Mine was pretty good. I was at camp for the summer and I was sitting on some big rock by the lake, reading with a flashlight. I couldn't read it in the bunk cause the other guys had some music playing pretty damn loud. And I was halfway through some shit on Socrates, when Biron, another boy from my bunk came out and sat with me. We talked for a few minutes, stupid camp crap. He said the noise in the bunk was bothering him too, so we decided to grab out roll aways and sleep outside. It was a great night for it too, the **stars** were amazing. We spent like a hour trying to find all the constelations, but we didn't know anything past the dippers. We were up all night, and just as the sun was coming up, he just turned to me and kissed me. I dunno why really, just did. Said it was good luck to kiss as the sun was coming up or something like that. We slept outside for the rest of the week at camp."

"Aww, that is better than the girls stories." Angel leaned back against Collins chest and he kissed the top of her head.

"Mmm. What about you baby?"

"I was like fifteen, and I had been the odd feminine im my grade, and one of the boys dared another one of the boys to kiss me, and he told me it was a dare, and even though it was pretty degrading, I thought he was cute, so I kissed him anyway. It was a really good kiss though. We started doing it more and more often, when it wasn't a dare anymore." She had a smile on her face, even though nobody else really saw it as a good thing. Well, it seemed a bit like a put down on Angel's part. But she liked the story, so they weren't gonna say anything.

Collins kicked Roger in the head.

"Hey!"

"Hey nothing, tell us your story."

"It was Natalie. Natalie was a year younger than me, making her eight at the time, since I was nine. She had blonde pigtails and green and pink goggles on her head all the time. Some people called her a geek, mainly because of the goggles and green overalls she wore everyday, but in my nine year old mind, I thought she was pretty. So during rescess, since we were both sitting on the same bench, I scooched over and kissed her…" There was a corus of Awwws from around the room. "Then I pushed her off the bench.

"Ahh, that's more like out Roger." Mark laughed and took a small sip of his beer, knowing that he was far too much of a leight weith to handle anything more.

Roger just nudged him in the ribs. "What about you?"

Mark stopped laughing and looked at his beer, taking another long swig. "I don't remember… erh I don't want to talk about it."

"Ohh come on Marky! You _have_ to!" Maureen pouted her lips. "We all did."

"I didn't make you, you offered up that info."

"Don't be a party pooper Mark." Roger nudged him again, and Mark just gave him a desperate look, which Roger returned with a subtle look of shock, which nobody else seemed to pick up on.

"Please Marky!" Maureen so wanted to hear this. "Ohh god, it wasn't me was it? You weren't **18** the first time you got kissed were you?"

"No Maureen, sorry, you're not my lucky first." Roger was still giving him the same look.

"Please?"

Mark just gave her a blank look. "No."

"_Please!_"

"I said no Maureen."

Maureen stood up with a humph. "Fine, then I'm going home."

"Aww. I'm sorry." Mark just smiled and waved. "See ya later?"

Maureen just turend and walked away, stopping only onve to make sure Joanne was following her.

Collins stood up shortly after, taking Angel with him. "We best be going to. I have to work in the morning."

"'Work' work or 'swrew with the schools computer system' work?"

"Fuck ya."

Mark and Roger exchanged a glance. "You didn't answer the question."

Collins turend back to them with a smile. "Fuck ya." With that, and a small wave from Angel, they were gone and Mimi stood up.

"Ya, I better get going too."

Roger stood up and kissed her softly. "You need to go?"

She smiled and set her hands on his chest. "Ya, I just wanna get some sleep." She kissed for a moment and walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Mark!" Mark waved and mumbled a 'bye' as she was walking out the door.

Mark stood up from his spot on the floor. "You know, I think I'm gonna just go to bed too."

He had started walking to his room when Roger stopped him. "So about that first kiss?"

Mark turned and shook his head. "I really don't want to talk about it Roger."

"Why?"

"Come on Rog, you already know how it was."

Roger was silent for a moment. "Yeah but, that was a long time ago." He took a step toward Mark, who took a set back, now standing against the wall.

"Really Rog. I'm over it." But Roger took another step closer to him. "I moved on, just like you told me too." Roger was now watching his own hand as it travled from Marks chest to his cheek, cupping the side of his face. "Roger?"

"But you said you don't remember." He still wasn't looking into Marks eyes, but at the side of his face as he ran his fingers over his jawline.

"That's not…" Mark susked in a deep breath as Roger kissed just under his left ear. "Ya, I'm kinda." His next words came out a high squeek as Roger kissed his jaw line. "I'm remembering."

Roger chcukled softly. "So what comes next Mark?" Mark bit his lip as Roger finally looks into his eyes, at the same time sliding his fingers of his left hand, just to the knuckes, into the front of Marks jeans. There was a wicked grin on his face as he pulled Mark closer to him, closing the gap between their bodies. The hand that was on Marks cheek slides up to Marks hair, his fingers curling there as he tilts Marks head to the side, ever so gently.

"Roooger?" He can feel Roger chcukling against his neck as he kisses him softly. Mark couldn't tell if it was comforting or nerve wracking that he knew everyone of Rogers next moves. Knew them by heart. It had played over in his mind millions of times. He spread his legs just a moment before Roger slid his thigh there.

"Hmmm?" Roger was moving his leg up and down slowly, teasingly, as Marks hands fell to his hips, moving his own in time with Rogers. "See? You still know." This was barely a wisper above Marks ear, barely audable above Marks gasp as Roger unzipped his jeans.

"No wait." But this didn't stop Roger from using his thigh to hold Mark against the wall as he pulled his shirt off, followed closley by his own. "Rog?"

"What Mark?" He ran his hands over Marks chest and up his arms, holding his hands above his head, but not pinning them there. He had gone back to not looking into Marks eyes, but everywhere else on him.

Mark tugged his arms down softly, but not enough to get them back from Roger. "What about Mimi?"

Roger laughed and looked back to Marks ice blue eyes. "Now Mark, you're changing it! Last time you said 'what about April'." He pressed his thigh a bit harder against Marks crotch, causing a moan, which Roger cut off with his lips over Marks.

Mark wimpered a bit as the kiss broke off, but it turned to a groan as Roger pushed down Marks jeans. "That was…"

"…A long time ago, I know." Rogers green eyes flashed with something Mark hadn't seen in years, especially directed at him. "Too long." His hand slipped below the waistband of Marks boxers, calloused finger tips brushing softly over him before grabbing him.

Marks head fell back as he nodded, hearing Roger chuckling at the same time. "Way too fucking long." His arms fell from where one or Rogers hands was still holding them up to wrap around Rogers neck. He kissed Roger deep, but he pulled back, keeping the entire thing soft and teasing. They were remaking a memory, no reason to change it.

Roger pulled away and looked softly into Marks eyes. "You okay?"

Mark nodded again. "Ya."

Roger smiled and wrapped his hands around Marks waist. "Good." He lead Mark into his bedroom, kissing his neck gentaly all the way.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

It was soft, and slow, and exploring, and more friendly and gently than hard and lusting. It was passionate, and they were both okay with taking their time. They already knew that was going to happen, so why rush it? They took it slow, and enjoyed themselves. Of course, there was no way it could be like the first time, not completely. That had been hot burning skin on skin. This had been interupted with a thin sheet of rubber, but it had still been them, so it had still worked.

In the morning, Roger sat on the edge of his bed, watching Mark for a moment. He was never the kind of prick that could say 'we fucked, now get out', so he simply had gotten up, locked the door to the loft, not that it mattered much, cause Mimi was out shopping with Angel and Maureen, Collins had to work, and Joanne never stopped by on her own, unless she was having problams with Maureen, but on the chance that one of them would barge in, the door was locked.

So Roger watched Mark sleep, smiling to himself as Mark squinted his eyes against the light and instinctivly brought his finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, only to find that they weren't there. His eyes flew open as Roger slid his glasses back onto his face, kissing his nose. "Morning."

Mark smiled for a moment before frowning, sitting up. "Roger, I…"

Roger cut him off. "I know Mark. We don't have to have this talk. We both know it's gonna go back to normal right after we walk out of the room."

Mark nodded, smiling. He hadn't been expecting a relationship. "Ya. I should go shower or… something."

Roger, who had already showered and gotten dressed, sat back on his bed, watching Mark walk to the door. "Hey Mark?"

Mark stopped at the door and turned back to Roger. "Ya?"

Roger smirked and pulled his guitar into his lap. "You ever tell anyone you don't remember your first kiss again, and it's gonna hurt."

Mark chcukled and nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."** /lj-cut **


End file.
